The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system, for example, to a fuel cell system that performs refresh control on a fuel cell.
In a fuel cell, refresh control is performed in which an output potential of the fuel cell is lowered in order to perform a catalyst activation process on the fuel cell. The technique relating to this refresh control is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-161571.
In a fuel cell system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-161571, a controller performs an intermittent operation in which power production of a fuel cell stack is reduced. In the intermittent operation, when required electric power from a load is a predetermined value or less, the controller repeatedly stops and restarts supply of reactive gas while keeping a power production voltage of the fuel cell stack within in an allowable voltage range. When the SOC increases and exceeds an accumulated power threshold TH1, both an upper limit voltage value EH and a lower limit voltage value EL that define the allowable voltage range are increased.